


Sleepy morning

by SunFallDown



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Noctis does not want to wake up today, he’d much rather stay in bed cuddling Luna.





	Sleepy morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am a multishipper and Luna deserves all the happiness in the world okay, don't look at me.

“Noctis.”

Luna’s voice was as calm and collected as usual, but there was a low level of insistence hidden under that. Noctis’ answer consisted of one long and tired groan.

“ _Noctis_ ,” Luna called him again, the insistence slowly growing with each syllable.

“No,” Noctis muttered.

“We have to get up, Ignis and the rest are probably waiting for us.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Noctis muttered again, tightening his grip around Luna’s waist.

Luna laughed under her breath. Ignis would probably scold them for being late for breakfast if they kept this up, but, apparently, Noctis preferred to remain in bed cuddling her for five more minutes. Sadly, Luna knew that five sleepy minutes for Noctis could translate in an entire hour, so she had to think of something.

A soft knock on the door caught her attention. Luna tried to sit up on the bed (as much as Noctis’ grip allowed her to) and called the person in. Ignis slightly opened the door, poking his head in to remind them:

“Miss Luna, Noct, breakfast is ready.”

Luna smiled apologetically. “We’re coming in a minute.”

Noctis groaned loudly, still not letting go of Luna.

Suddenly, an idea popped inside her head.

“Wait, Ignis…” She smiled again, apologizing for the trouble. “Is there a chance you could bring us the breakfast here? I’ll make sure to pull Noctis out of the bed afterwards, I promise.”

Ignis stared at Noctis’ silhouette for a grant total of zero point two seconds before sighing.

“Understood, I’ll bring the platter in a moment.”

“Thank you very much,” Luna said, as Ignis exited the room.

Finally, Noctis let go of Luna’s waist and sat up on the bed, his expression groggy and hair completely disarrayed, but there was a hint of happiness underlying the tired aura.

“Breakfast on the bed?”

Luna smiled. “Yes, but you have to promise that we’ll get up afterwards.”

Noctis scratched his head. “Alright, alright, I promise.”

After a while, Ignis came back with a platter where two cups of tea, sandwiches and a cup of fruits. With a little warning that this should not translate into a daily occurrence, he left them alone, so they could eat in peace.

Noctis did eat, and yes, he did get up afterwards.

However, no one said he had to stop cuddling Luna while they showered. Or that he couldn’t kiss her on the neck after they were done dressing up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm aware this is very very short, but I've been a bit dry of ideas (and motivation to write, let me be real), but if you like short stuff and/or would like to see me try something, you can visit my tumblr!  
> https://bittersweet-cocoa.tumblr.com/  
> I'm open to write requests and stuff like that, and I have a page where I specify my ships and jazz like that.  
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, kudos and comments are super appreciated <3


End file.
